


Ronnie Kray Daddy Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [10]
Category: Legend (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 9





	Ronnie Kray Daddy Headcannons

  * Ronnie doesn’t say much when he finds out you’re pregnant. In fact, he says nothing at all. He just nods in slight acknowledgment that he actually heard what you said and then he leaves to go about his day as usual. You try not to be upset and remind yourself that Ronnie just doesn’t always react to things in the same way as everyone else, but you can’t help feeling a little disappointed. What you don’t see is that the second Ronnie gets outside and into the car where Reggie is waiting, he is physically shaking and his heart is racing. Immediately Reggie knows something’s wrong but he also knows better than to ask what’s bothering him. Ronnie’s terrified because he’s not sure he’s cut out for fatherhood. After all, whenever he looks at Reggie’s kids they cry, especially if he tries to smile at them. He’s not overly bothered about having children and it’s something you two ever really discussed, but he supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later, weren’t it? Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing? He immediately ordered Albie to turn the car around, and the second they pulled up outside the house he marched inside, picked you up and plonked you on the dining table and kissed you so hard that it took your breath away. His hand touched your still flat stomach gently as his gaze fell there and he sort of frowned. He kissed you again and then he left. No words were needed.


  * Ronnie never spoke much about the baby during your pregnancy; but then again Ronnie doesn’t speak all that much anyway. But he loves to listen to you chatter on about the baby and when you’re not looking he will flip through the pregnancy books you bought just to make sure he’s well informed. He didn’t actually realise just how much your body would change and he couldn’t believe there was actually a lot more to this pregnancy malark then he first realised. He made sure to come to every appointment with you; firstly because he didn’t trust anyone and wanted to make sure you were receiving the best care, and secondly because he just wanted to be involved, even if it meant sitting silently in the corner of the room and pretending not to care. Ronnie is obsessed with the sight of your stomach getting bigger. In fact, it turns him on because it reminds him that he put that baby in your belly and that he owns you. You’re his and he’s claimed you forever. He’s desperate to fuck you constantly but is afraid of hurting you or the baby, so Ronnie has had to learn how to be more gentle and less animalistic. But fucking hell, he didn’t realise how intense it could be that way, but he also knows that’s only because he’s so in love with you and emotionally connected to you.


  * Unlike his brother, Ronnie is most definitely in the room when you’re in labour. He doesn’t leave your side for even a second. He’s holding you and rubbing your back and murmuring under his breath how much he loves you. Seeing you hurting so much feels like it’s physically hurting him, but when you smile and promise him you’re fine he realises that despite your physical appearance, you’re stronger than him in so many ways. He actually thinks women don’t get enough credit for how hard it is to bring a child into the world and his mother had done more than once. He’s going to hug her extra tight the next time he sees her in silent admiration. When the baby is actually being born, Ronnie looks down there out of pure curiosity more than anything. His facial expression doesn’t change from the usual furrowed brow look, but inside he’s slightly horrified and yet amazed at the same time. He thinks you’re amazing and even though it’s a little bit gruesome, it’s also rather beautiful really.


  * The second the baby is placed into his eagerly waiting arms, he is completely and utterly enamoured and he would deny it if he had to, but a few tears did fall because he was just so overwhelmed to know that he had helped to create this tiny creature. And not only that, but this helpless little mewling infant could literally do nothing for itself and would rely on him to keep it safe. It was a big responsibility; one that he was going to take seriously until the day he died.


  * Ronnie couldn’t quite believe how well he took to fatherhood. He was a little nervous when it came to feeding and doing nappies and things, but whenever the baby cried he would grin when they immediately stopped crying upon being in his arms. Sometimes Ronnie was scared of how tiny his child was but soon got used to it and took great delight in watching the baby constantly. Every little sneeze, nose scrunch, pout; he memorised them all and when he had to go to the club or on other business, it sometimes made his heart hurt to be away from them.


  * Ronnie is a firm father, but he flat out refuses to ever lay a finger on his child; not even a pat on the bottom when they’re being naughty. And he always makes a point of taking the child aside once they’ve calmed down to explain why it’s important they behave. He’s very good at making them realise why their behaviour was wrong but without making them feel like they have to conform to being a certain way. In fact, he actively encourages his child to be true to themselves, especially as they grow older, but to never let people walk all over them and to never treat people badly when they don’t deserve it.


  * You and Ronnie only have one child and that’s enough for Ronnie because he can give all of his attention to them. They’re not spoilt but occasionally when you’re not looking, he’ll slip them a quick pound note with a wink and ruffle their hair affectionately. He’s a very well rounded father and actually being a parent has helped him to show emotions a little more. He realises that while being guarded works well in the business side of his life, when it comes to his own family they need-and deserve- to see the bits of him that he likes to hide or pretend don’t even exist.


  * Ronnie’s more upset than he lets on when his only child moves out of home. The only thing that softens it somewhat is that they’re only moving a few doors away to the house he bought for them. Home doesn’t feel the same without them there, and he finds himself sometimes going into their old bedroom and just looking through all their childhood belongings that in a box in the cupboard. He always thought of himself as immortal in some ways; he knew he would die one day, and maybe even at a young age, but he wasn’t afraid. Then it actually hit him that one day he _would_ be gone and his grandchildren would have children, who would have children and it would carry on like that forever while he wasn’t a part of it. It was funny how life worked really. It was happy yet sad at the same time. But one thing he knew for certain was that while he never really thought about being a parent until it happened, he knew it had changed him for the better in so many ways. And now he was just looking forward to enjoying old age with you.




End file.
